


Shattered

by Bournmouthdread



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Snippets really, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bournmouthdread/pseuds/Bournmouthdread
Summary: The guardians of Fate were defeated. A flash of light burst forth. Events have changed, and the timeline has shattered.One-shots detailing possible changes to the original FF7 timeline after defeating the second-to-final and final boss. SPOILERS for the ending, obviously.
Kudos: 3





	1. Almost There

A lone figure stands in the cliffs overlooking Midgar. Sweat dripping down from his forehead, tired from battle, he leans on his sword.

He breathes.

He breathes out.

The figure, known as Zack Fair, looks around. Dead bodies litter the floor. He counts 3 SOLDIERS. 10 senior officers. 15 juniors. Countless grunts. _There’s more, I’m sure of it_ – he thinks. He’s SOLDIER, 1st Class. Shinra won’t let him go without a fight. He’s done fighting. He leans into his sword.

He breathes in.

He breathes out.

_If I die, at least Cloud is safe. He’s stronger than he looks. Aerith would like him._

He waits for more infantry. He waits for more gunshots, more swinging of batons.

They never came.

Hesitantly, he looks up. Dead bodies surround him. No one else.

“Wait… is that all of them.”

Zack laughs. “I-I can’t believe it!” Mustering all his remaining strength, he uses his sword – the last remnant of his mentor – as support, moving towards the only other living person on the battlefield.

“Hey… hey Cloud, did you see that? I kicked their as-“

A loud boom knocks him down. An explosion in the direction of Midgar – which was bathed in a bright light. Shielding his eyes, he squints at the source, the light slowly dimming. Zack blinks off the brightness, the battlefield now showered in golden sparkles. For a moment, he’s mesmerized by the light – but then he hears the unconscious person grunt.

“Hnggrh…”

 _No time to waste,_ Zack thought. Who knows if backup would arrive? He stands up again, using his sword as support. Once he’s up, he picks up the unconscious person.

“Cloud… Cloud, you okay?”

The person, Cloud, doesn’t respond. _That’s okay, we’ll get you help in Midgar._ Tired, but not beaten, the two of them limp to the megacity in the distance.

He breathes in.

He breathes out.

“Almost there, Cloud. We’re almost there.”


	2. The Mercenary

The train pulls up on the Sector 1 train station. Two lone Shinra guards stand on the platform, on alert: they weren’t expecting a train at this hour.

As the steam dissipates, one of the guards moves ahead, safety off – no chances here. The train is quiet. Too quiet.

_Bam!_

The guard turns around. His partner isn’t there. He rushes ahead, looking at a gap between the train links for any sign, any hint of intruders.

Out of nowhere, he’s suddenly grabbed from behind – his arms locked and raised. He struggles against this person, a man with a bandanna, attempting to break free, when out of nowhere – _pow!_ A swift kick to the gut by another person, a woman.

With the other guard knocked out, the man and woman nod. The man gestures to the front of the train – a fat young man jumps out, picking up the knocked-out man’s gun.

A few seconds later, a large, imposing man walks out from behind the leading train car. The man, Barret Wallace, looks around for more guards. With no other dangers, he tells the others to group up. “Everyone okay?”

The man with the bandanna, Biggs, gives a thumbs up. “I’m good. Wedge? Jessie?”

The fat man and the young woman nod. The fat man, Wedge, notices someone missing. “Hey,” he asks Barret, “where’s that mercenary HQ sent our way?”

“She’s up ahead,” Barret replies. “She’s already cleared out the guards so let’s move out.”

Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie nod and they move ahead. After a quick cursory glance, Barret went up to join them. The route was already clear – not a guard in sight.

“This chick knows what she’s doing,” Jessie remarked. “Where did HQ find this girl?”

“Heard they found her in Wutai,” Biggs replied. “She wanted to join up just to fight Shinra. Wouldn’t blame her, especially what they did to that place.”

The Lightburst. That’s what AVALANCHE and Wutai called it: a large flash of light appeared during the Battle of Fort Tamblin near the end of the war. Suddenly, everyone within a hundred feet of that fort was killed – Wutian and Shinra alike. Reports were made, inquires were had, but nothing was ever verified as to what exactly was the light that brought the lives of the so-called war heroes Angeal Hewley and Zack Fair to an end, along with everyone else in that battle.

Well, almost everyone.

“What’s that mercenary’s name again?” Wedge asked.

A figure dropped in front of them, a young girl, no older than 16. A bandanna with Wutai’s symbol was on her head, and in her hands, a large shuriken. She smiled at Wedge, holding out her hand.

“Sorry, I was just listening in to ya’ll. Keeps the skills sharp!”

Wedge just blinks in response.

“Oh, and I’m Kisaragi. Yuffie Kisaragi, at your service.”


End file.
